


Soulmates

by Multifiiction



Category: AU - Fandom, Alternative Universe - Fandom, Harrison Osterfield - Fandom, Harrison Osterfield x Original Character, Harrison Osterfield x Reader, Soulmate - Fandom, Soulmate AU - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 08:03:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20793362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifiiction/pseuds/Multifiiction
Summary: Soulmates are real. But only men can feel them from the moment they see their partner. Women will only feel the connection when they get kissed by their soulmate.





	Soulmates

You envied men. It was so easy for them, they could just find their soulmate with one simple glance. Meanwhile, you, you had to wait.  
It really sucked. And the fact that there were people who used this to get one night stands, disgusting.  
You often wondered, why couldn’t both parties feel connection at the same time?  
Why did women have to wait?  
Gays were probably the luckiest.  
Lesbians tried and many succeeded.  
It felt like everyone was finding their partners, except you.  
Every friend of yours found theirs already. Some even had children by now.  
And there you were, an office worker, alone in front of your desk. You wanted to find happiness, as did everyone else. But you weren’t desperate, there were times when you looked at other and envied them for their happiness, but it was only a natural reaction. You worked your way up in the company while others were having dates and weddings.  
You felt like you achieved everything you could in regards to your career. You were one of the most important people in the building, you worked directly with the CEO who respected you in many ways.  
Your income increased to the point where you got yourself a rather fine way of living. You bought everything you ever wanted. A house, a pet, designer clothes, after many years of using public transport, you finally had enough of the people and bought yourself a car and many more.  
You lived the high life. But you worked for it.  
You had a weekend off and decided to go to a nice spa hotel and relax, refresh and have a great time alone, away from work, family, friends and the amount of people that lived in the big city.  
The hotel that you choose was in the mountains, had amazing view and the rooms were to die for, with a personal pool to every room, during the winter they had warm water in it, so the guests can use it.  
Sounded like the perfect mini-vacation after working so hard.  
The only problem was that you had to drive for four hours, up a mountain and the whole road was slippery due to the winter weather.  
You drove always very cautiously.  
It was your last ten minutes and you’d be finally at the hotel.  
You were to cross a small village, turn left then a bit more forward and finally, you’d be there.  
Unfortunately, when you stopped to let a pedestrian cross, the car behind you couldn’t stop in time and bumped into you. It was nothing serious, since it wasn’t coming fast. Your car started to call the authorities, but you stopped it from doing so. You pulled the handbrake on and after you took a big breath, to calm yourself, you got out of the car.  
The guy from the car behind you was already out and expecting the damage. When he noticed you, he stopped for a second then he immediately rushed to you.  
“Are you hurt? I’m so sorry Miss, I saw you stop and the road is just bad and I couldn’t.”  
“It’s all right. Things like this happen, the important thing is that no one is hurt.” you offered him a small smile.  
Was he blushing?  
“I’ll give you my insurance, one moment.” he got back to his car to get his details while you waited in the cold. Thank Gucci for those amazing fury warm coats. You got your phone to drive down his details before he came back.  
Lucky for you the traffic in the village was very light, so you didn’t have to move the cars and you could speak there.  
“Okay, my name is Harrison Osterfield, and my details are…”  
“Got it. My name is Y/N Y/L/N. I’ll give you a call when I get an estimate and then we can figure things out.”  
“S-sure. Thank you for not getting mad.”  
“I kind of expected it. You know, slippery roads, new car, it was meant to happen. And I just knew that I wouldn’t be able to drive my new car without something happening to it.”  
“I’m really really sorry.” he looked very apologetic and the fact that he was cute helped a lot with your calmness.  
“I said it's fine. We are not hurt, and that’s the most important a bumper can be replaced.”  
After that, you took a few pictures and then both of you said your goodbyes.  
Other than the minor incident, your weekend was perfect. The hotel was amazing. You had massages and even got yourself a nice manicure-pedicure treatment.  
All in all, it was worth it.  
But you couldn’t stop thinking about the guy. Harrison.  
He had a nice accent as well. He was English and those eyes. But you couldn’t figure out why was he so shy at one moment than in the next so confident.  
As you thought about it, he was only shy when he…  
looked at you.  
You sat up in bed.  
“Don’t tell me. Is he my…. No.” You convinced yourself that you just imagined it.  
He couldn’t be your soulmate, right?  
***  
Three days passed, and you finally had your estimate.  
When you told about the incident to your boss, she laughed at the situation. But then she told you that she met her husband during a meeting. He accidentally spilled hot coffee on her and he apologized with a date. She got a kiss from him that night, a simple peck on the lips and it was enough. She felt the connection since then.  
“Soulmates are interesting Y/N. Especially, how you meet them. Because even if your first impression of them is bad, they will steal your heart with a kiss.”  
She also said that she hoped that it is him and you finally found him.  
You texted Harrison during your lunch break.  
Hey, it’s Y/N. I got the new bumper, I sent a picture of the bill, but you don’t have to worry about it. You seemed genuine and the accident wasn’t truly your fault. You don’t have to pay me back for it.  
It only took him about five minutes to reply.  
Hi! It’s Harrison, sorry, I’m at work right now. But I cannot leave you with that bill! I’ll pay for it, but I cannot give you it at once, can we make out a plan or something for weekly or monthly payments.  
You thought about it for a second, you really didn’t want him to pay it, it’s not like you’d go bankrupt or anything. It just meant that you couldn’t buy the new fridge you wanted in this month.  
Can we meet somewhere? I’d rather speak in person. When do you finish work? I can get off early so I’ll be able to leave around four.  
Maybe this way, you can find out if your assumption was right or not.  
Sure! Meet me at…  
***  
He asked you to meet at a small café shop. It was a very cozy café with flowers and small decorations.  
You sat down and soon a waiter came to pick up your order. You read his name tag.  
Tom. And he had the same British accent as Harrison.  
“Welcome to our shop, my name is Tom, what can I get you?”  
“Do you have any specialties?”  
“Yes, our cappuccino with vanilla or if you prefer tea, we have a new green tea from Singapore.”  
“I’ll take the coffee please.”  
“Sure, any dessert to go with it?”  
“Yes, please, I’ll leave it up to you. Thank you.”  
“Okay, I’ll be right back with your order.”  
Tom arrived back with your coffee and a slice of cake in a few minutes.  
Harrison said that he would get off of work at five. You checked the time, it was a quarter to five.  
You looked around the small café one more time, you noted the counter and all the different cake, cupcakes and cookies on display, they were all Christmas themed, since it was near. You wished you’d known about the café before, you’d have loved to see the Halloween decorated ones.  
You happily ate the delicious cake, but you didn’t have to wait long, as you saw Harrison walk out of the kitchen wearing an apron.  
He smiled at you.  
“Hi”  
“Hi, so you work here!”  
“Yes, I’m one of the owners and the pastry chef.”  
“Really? Then I must say that this cake is the best I have ever had.”  
“Thank you.”  
Then an awkward silence came between you two. You went back to drink your coffee.  
“So, about your bumper, I have to take responsibility. It was my fault that I bumped into you, I knew the road was slippery and I didn’t keep my distance.”  
You offered him a smile.  
“It’s fine, really. It wasn’t that bad either, you don’t need to stress it.”  
“Yes, I have to! It was my fault! And I saw the bill, don’t tell me it wasn’t bad.”  
“You see, I earn enough to afford it, I wouldn’t have bought such a car otherwise…. You know what? How about you pay me back, but not with money!” his eyes suddenly widened and that’s when you realized how bad your words sounded.  
“No! No! Don’t think about that. I meant like… Bake me a cake, please. For Christmas. You see, we will have a little party in the office, and I bring the cake every year. I used to make it, but since my promotion, I don’t have much time so I just ordered it from a place, but it wasn’t too good. So, how about you make me a Cake for ten people, some cupcakes and maybe if you have the time a few cookies?”  
“That’s…That’s a great idea, but it isn’t the value of the damage I caused.”  
“Stop worrying about that! So, give me the goodies, and we are even fine?” you held your pinkie out for him as a promise. He, a bit hesitantly, but agreed in the end.  
***  
On the day of the party, he said he would deliver the sweets himself, so now you were waiting for him to call so you can pick it up.  
But of course, meanwhile, your lovely co-workers were teasing you up and down about him.  
“Is he cute?” many asked and the answer was always, very.  
Then, you got his call. You took the elevator and surely enough, he was standing right in front of the building with boxes in his hands.  
“Harrison! Hi.” you called when you noticed he was paying more attention to the height of the building than you approaching him.  
“Wow, you work here?”  
“Yes.” you thought that he just realized how different the two of you were. Him, owning a shot and you working for a huge business, literally.  
“I brought you everything you asked for, I’ll help you bring them in.” he said after he was finished admiring the tower, but as he turned his head and looked at you, he noticed that you weren’t wearing your usual clothes. It was a more casual look on you, and he liked it. “You look beautiful.” he said before he can even think.  
“Thank you!”  
During the elevator ride, silence was between the two of you, with only him and you there, you wondered if it would be fine to ask.  
“H-Harrison, can I ask you something?” he looked at you, facing him, you took in his gorgeous sea-blue eyes. You blushed a little.  
“Sure.”  
“Is-Am I… how should I ask this? Are we- what flavor is the cake?” you couldn’t do it.  
“Oh… Chocolate and vanilla.” he looked, disappointed?  
The elevator came to a stop.  
“OH Y/N’s back! And look she brought someone!”  
“Yes, this is Harrison, he made the sweets for us.”  
“Good, good. Now, will you stay and celebrate with us, Harrison?”  
“I don’t think he wants to, but if you do…it is fine…”  
He ended up staying. Thankfully no one mentioned that they knew who he was. Harrison looked like he enjoyed himself.  
You didn’t notice the time and when it was time to leave, you offered Harrison a ride, which he took.  
So now, you were in the car with the man you thought might be your soulmate, other than that, you barely knew anything about him, but the way he looked at you, you wanted to find out the reason behind it.  
“Turn left here. We are nearly there,” he instructed.  
“Okay. Oh, you live close to the shop.”  
“Yeah, it’s more convenient this way. That’s it with the blue fence. You can stop there.” he pointed at a parking space.”  
After you stopped you thought he might get out fast and just forget you, but no, he just sat there, deep in thought. Finally, he decided to speak up.  
“You know, I never found it to be fair. This whole soulmate-thing. I always wanted that both men and women would feel the start of the connection at the same. A-and that day, when I ran into you, I just wasn’t expecting it. For it to happen this way.” he let out a laugh, you decided to just stay silent and let him finish. “Leave it to me to find you like this. I was terrified, running into such a car, I thought I will pay with my life. But instead of a thug or some mobster, you got out and smiled. Now I know what that feeling is when others say ‘they just knew’ because I did too. When I saw you… I just knew. You think I’m weird right?” he laughed at himself. He didn’t expect an answer though.  
“No. You are not weird. I somehow knew as well. Just the way you’d look at me, it was pretty obvious, but I didn’t want to let myself believe in dreams. But now, you confirmed them for me.” you smiled at him a genuine, sweet smile. He finally looked at you.  
“What did you think of me, when you first saw me?”  
“Honestly?” he gave a nod, yes. “My exact thoughts were ‘Wow, it’s not fair for a man to have such beautiful eyes.’ and then I went to your shop. And I felt like it was just like you. With the flowers and plants. That baby blue wall. The pictures on the wall. Even the dark wood for the display. It was like a piece of you. But we can only be sure if you kiss me.”  
He started to lean over and close his eyes. But you stopped him.  
“Not here, mister. Maybe bring me on a date, Friday? Sound good? At eight? How about the park near here? They have a really good bar there, the wine and the cocktails just amazing.”  
“Yeah, right sorry. I’m the man, I’m supposed to say these things.”  
“Who says?”  
“Um… masculinity?” you laughed at his answer.  
“Right, so drinks there and maybe but only if I truly like you, you can kiss me in front of the pond.”  
You looked into his eyes and they were full of determination. He wanted to prove a point and make you like him, even before the soulmate connection.  
“Fine by me. Be prepared to be blown away. I’m quite the romantic type.”  
“I’m more than ready. Text me.” you said as you kissed him on the cheek.  
“I will.”  
***  
Friday evening came.  
It was currently almost midnight and you may or may not be tipsy with Harrison helping you walk straight. The problem? You were a rather horny drunk.  
“I told you the wine is gooood.”  
“I was. But it was expensive as hell.”  
“Yeah, my taste is rather… what’s the word?”  
“Fancy?”  
“YES! Fancy, like me.”  
“Sure is, Love.”  
“Oooooh, do that again!”  
“Hm?”  
“Call me Love again and I will lose my panties right here, right now. With that accent and lipppps and eyes. How can you be real? WAIT are you an alien? Did someone sent you for me?”  
“No, Love.” he whispered the last word into your ear, making you shiver in the winter evening.  
Suddenly you stopped, but Harrison didn’t notice for a minute. The next thing he knew your hand was inside his jacket’s pocket.  
“Where to now?” you asked.  
“To the pond. You said I can kiss you there.”  
“I said maybe Mr. Gorgeous Eyes.”  
“Is there anything else you like about me besides my eye colour?”  
“Hmmm…. Lips, jawline. But you are funny, I nearly peed myself in there. I like how much patience and affection you have for others and me. And I also happen to like your butt. OH OH and those biceps….hmmm.” you let out a sigh. “HEY and what about you, what do you like about me? Since it seems like you are already connected to me.”  
He started walking again before he answered.  
“I love your laugh. Your smile is beautiful it brightens up the room. I love how smooth your hair looks even if I never touched it. And you know. You are so fucking sexy, it drives me wild.”  
“Gooood. At least I know Chanel is worth its money.”  
“Oh please, even with a paper bag on, you’d look like a Goddess.”  
You didn’t even notice that when he stopped this time, it was right by the pond. You blushed a little.  
No words were spoken after that. There was no need as he leaned down to your level and captured your lips with his.  
It was a simple kiss. Like a looong peck.  
And that’s when you felt it. As soon as his soft lips connected with yours, your heart also did with his.  
The feelings confused you a little. It was love, passion, lust, affection and longing at the same time.  
When he pulled away all you could do was look into his eyes, the moon and the lights around the park reflected on the surface of the pond which gave his face light. Only a second passed before you pulled him in for more, but this one was different. This one was full of passion. This was a kiss between two souls who had finally became one.  
When you ran out of breath you pulled away from him, he gave out a groan of dissatisfaction. You hugged him with your head on his chest.  
“So this is how it feels like.”  
“Pretty good right?”  
“Amazing.”  
A few minutes of hugging passed and you became tired.  
“Can you take me home?” you asked him.  
“Sure, where do you live?” you lifted your hand and pointed at a skyscraper.  
“Up there.”  
“Very funny, Y/N.”  
“I’m not joking! I live THERE!”  
“So, you are telling me that you drive an expensive car around, have designer clothes and you live in a penthouse up THERE?”  
“Yessss, and I love you.” his heart skipped a beat.  
“I love you too. Let me kiss you again.”  
You didn’t need to be told twice.  
And after another hot kiss, you pulled back and started to walk away from him.  
“It’s cold, let go home.” you said as you stopped and turned back for him. You put your hands into your pockets and waited for him. When he mimicked your movement and placed his hand into his pockets, you smirked and started to walk.  
Harrison became confused, something was in his pocket. He couldn’t help but look at the thing with opened mouth and round eyes.  
A thong.  
“I told you. Calling me Love without any consequence? I think not.”  
He placed the clothing back to his pocket and jogged to catch up to you.  
“Love” he whispered into your ear, as you turned your head, he gave you a final kiss.  
Soulmates or not, you definitely loved this guy.


End file.
